Snape Again
by JazzM
Summary: SnapeBellatrix. When Bellatrix goes back to Spinner's End with a pure loathing for Snape, how is it they end up having a wild hot night? This is? I dunno smut? Check it out and let me know what you think.


Well I wanted my shot at a little sex scene. And Bella and Snape just occured to me so I went into this without having read stuff written about those two before, I probably should have.

Anyway I realised as I started getting all worked up on how much she didn't trust Snape that I was going to have a hard time getting them to kissing point. But I think we got there okay.

So give me some reviews on how I went if you could.

Anyway, Rowling's characters not mine and I'm not claiming them, just borrowing rah rah rah.

- Jazz

* * *

She was shaking with fustration, with disbelief of what she had just witnessed and assisted. With her hands clenched into fists, Bellatrix Lestrange stamped down the steps which led to the door of a very gloomy house. She heard the door behind her click shut and she scowled. She believed Severus Snape a recreant no matter what he had told her and her sister to the contrary. Bellatrix cast the house a final disdainful glance before she turned back to Spinner's End in search of her sister. Narcissa was marching back down the street, her silouette illuminated by the full moon, which was growing all the more lumious against the dense black sky. Securing the front of her robes as she crossed her arms, Bellatrix made to catch up with her sister. However, now she did not urge her sister to wait for her, the damage was done. Narcissa had involved Snape. Still she thought Narcissa lucky the Dark Lord had confided in Severus or she might have proven herself unfaithful to their master. She shuddered at the thought of what he might have done to her. 

When Bellatrix finally caught up with Narcissa, they were still making their way out of the network of Muggle streets. She hissed, 'That was unnecessary!'

'Don't, Bellatrix,' Narcissa's voice was forcefully stern, 'It was very necessary, I need some piece of mind. If you had a child you'd understand.'

'But Snape?' Bellatrix breathed, trying to keep up, 'How don't you know he isn't reporting everything we do to Dumbledore? You believed everything he says do you?'

'Yes, I do actually.'

Bellatrix let out a shriek and then hissed, 'You realise he's a skilled Occlumens...the Dar-'

'As if Severus could fool him, Bella.' Narcissa snarled. She sped up and Bellatrix followed her.

'Look, we cannot underestimate Dumbledore, who is just as skilled as the Dark Lord...' It was Narcissa's turn to shriek.

'All I'm saying is I think it was a bad idea seeing Severus,' Bellatrix concluded. Narcissa stopped and wheeled around to face her sister who nearly collided into her with the abrupt hault.

'Whichever _side_ Severus is on, I feel better knowing he is looking after Draco. That's what matters,' Bellatrix stared at Narcissa, knowing she was right, 'He made the Unbreakable Vow so now I may sleep better for it! Unlike you, Bellatrix, I care about my family-'

'I care about-'

'Hah! Like you and Rodolphus even care about other! My husband's in prison and the Lord has left the fate of all of us to my sixteen year old son,' Her voice was unusually high, but then she smirked, 'You, you're just bitter because you messed up at the Ministry. Because you might not be the Lord's favourite. You messed up and everyone knows it. You're jealous of how much Severus can offer the Dark Lord. It's trivial, Bellatrix. It's obvious you only care for yourself.' Narcissa sneered at Bellatrix and with a swish of her coat vanished into the thick darkness.

Bellatrix gaped after her sister, hurt. She could not deny Draco's tender age, but somehow she could not bring herself to agree that Snape was the best choice. He had not agreed _not_ to tell Dumbledore of Draco's plans under the Unbreakable Vow. Not obviously at least. Granted, Dumbledore knowing would be a hindrance to Draco's plans, but she would not put it past Snape to tell him. Burning with renewed hatred, Bellatrix turned on her heals and marched back to Spinner's End. When she reached the last house on the deserted street she banged on the door. As she waited she realised just how cold the breeze was. Her toes were numb and her fingers ached with pain, she sqeezed them in a vain attempt to relieve it. When the door opened a dim candlelight fell upon her face as she looked up to a large figure with a pale face that only emphasized his dark hair and piercing black eyes.

'Ah, Bellatrix, back so soon. Can't keep away, perhaps?' Severus leered.

'No,' she said as she helped herself in, pushing past Severus, 'No, I came back because...' Why had she come back? Severus knew what she thought of him. Suddenly she felt foolish as Severus continued to smirk, but she pressed on, 'Don't you dare tell Dumbledore ANYTHING of what Draco is doing, you're still Dumbledore's man I know it!' Severus's face was unreadable as he looked at her. He had not moved since he closed the door and turned to face her. So she continued, 'If you tell him, well it will still be considered a breech of the Vow, especially if-if Draco fails,' her voice became shrill and she looked down at the small table crammed between the chairs in Severus's sitting room.

Severus laughed, 'Dumbledore is no mere fool, unfortunately, he may very well suspect Malfoy and if that is that case I may very well be asked to watch him. If so, whatever I tell Dumbledore will not harm Draco. I made your sister a promise.'

'Yeah-well... I hope so! Because I swear, I swear, Snape,' she was shaking and pointing a finger at Severus as she moved closer, 'I will have my vengeance if you betray her!'

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her, but to her surprise his face softened, 'Sit down, Bellatrix.'

After a moment Bellatrix sunk into the comfortable chair behind her, not looking away. Taking a deep breath she realised how remarkably warm she was in here, but she thought it might have something to do with her temper. Severus sat next to her and faced her.

'I understand how you feel,'

'No you don't, I care just as much about Draco! She doesn't realise. I don't want to see her or her family hurt!' A tear was meandering down her cheek, she was shocked with herself. Severus took the bottle of wine and glass sitting in front of her and filled it, he forced it into her hand and as he did so gripped his hands around hers.

'Why won't you believe me, Bellatrix, I am working for the Dark Lord. I told you everything earlier. There is no way I could lie to him. Dumbledore on the other hand...his willingness to trust me is foolish. I'm lucky for it.'

Bellatrix was staring at her legs, to her right she could feel Severus looking at her.

She remained silent, and was startled to hear Severus plead, 'Please, Bella, believe me, my heart will always remain in the Dark Arts.'

She looked at him, his eyes seemed to match his plea. His hands were still holding hers as she held her glass. But she suddenly pulled her hand away, stood up and threw the glass to the floor. Red wine splattered across the carpet reaching some of the books on the bookshelf. Severus looked up at her stunned, his hands still outstretched. Bellatrix was uncomfortable, she had never spoken to Severus like this, she had never seen him neglect the stern look in his eyes.

With an attempt to recover herself, she roared, 'Oh is that what you told Dumby, dear Sniv? Oh, please sir, oh please, I hate the Dark Arts. My heart is good, sir! I'll help you get the Dark Lord sir, I pwomise I pwomise!'

Severus had stood up, he too seemed to have reclaimed himself. He quickly strode towards Bellatrix, looking fiercely and theateningly into her eyes. She did not recoil, nor did she flinch. He was nothing compared to the Dark Lord.

Still, she was surprised to hear him softly say, '_Yes_, Bellatrix, I have pleaded to Dumbledore, for his trust. But I am, and always will be, faithful to the Dark Lord,' his eyes pleaded with hers and she softened, 'Believe me, please Bella, I am not lying,' he grabbed her wrists. The tears which she had forced to stop were now quickly rolling down her eyes and she allowed him to pull her once more back into the chair.

Severus was beside her and after a few moments, he spoke, 'After working for Dumbledore for so long, it is understandable that I seem hard to trust. But Bella, the Dark Lord trusts me, and I have proven myself to him. I don't know how to prove it to you.' She looked at him. His features were sharp; his high cheek bones, muscular face, even the lines on his forehead and around his mouth seemed to excite her. Severus looked the part of a dark wizard and it seemed suddenly to allure Bellatrix. She could not believe her own thoughts but something daring in her gut pushed her and she leaned in and locked her lips with Severus', pushing hard. When she pulled back, he was staring at her, bewildered.

'Bel-Bellatrix. What are you doing? Rodolphus will kill-'

'I hate him Severus, he could not care if I dropped dead.' She did not seem upset, indeed there was a wild look in her eyes, and she smirked.

'Oh as if you haven't wanted to Severus.' She bit her lip and she glanced at his.

'Well I cannot deny, Bellatrix, as I have said, I'm not lying to you.' Severus smirked back, as though incapable of smiling properly, it seemed to provoke Bellatrix more. She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss, she slid her tongue into his mouth, massaging it. He groaned and pushed her back into her seat. His tongue soothed her, but she felt a thrill as his warm body pressed strongly against hers. She quickly grabbed his back and pull him closer, his forceful weight on top of her made her shriek as his lips moved down her neck. She tangled her legs around his and threw back her head and she felt him tease her as he massaged her clothed thighs and made his way down her neck.

'Oh now's not the time to be gentle, Snape.'

He looked up at her, leering. He grabbed her waist, pulled her off the chair, and threw her hard up against the wall. She let out a howl of excitement and giggled as Severus approached. He pushed his body against with great force, pinning her to the wall. He forced her head against the wall as he kissed her again. He quickly ripped off her robes and her shirt, underneath was a lace black bra, laughing, Snape pulled her onto his shoulder to undo it.

'What about Wormtail?' Gasped Bellatrix.

'Oh we don't have to worry about him,' Severus ran his tongue over his teeth, laughing, and threw Bellatrix onto the floor, but she grabbed his hand and he fell down with her.

She laughed madly, 'Yes Severus, yes!'

Bellatrix stripped him and he took off the rest of her clothing. He kissed her down her neck once more and then took each breast in turn, tickling them with his tongue at first, then sucking them harder and harder. Bellatrix shrieked with pleasure and when she pulled his strong hot body against hers she felt him hard against her, ready and waiting. He kissed and licked his way down her stomach. Then as he had done before he teased her, tickling her with his tongue between her thighs and then moved back up.

'Ohhhhh, SNAPE, nooooo, don't tease,' He grinned and made his way slowly back down, tasting, kissing, deeper and deeper in.

Bellatrix moaned with sheer delight and he quickly came back up, so she pushed him on his back, straddling his chest.

'Don't tease!'

She held his hair at the base of his and pulled his head back kissing him and they both groaned. Then quite as suddenly, she pulled him up with force that startled him and now she pinned him to the wall. She slid down him till she was at her knees and took him in her mouth, slowly at first taking a little but when all of him was in her mouth she went faster.

Snape gasped, 'BELLATRIX!' He groaned his head back eyes shut so Bellatrix stopped.

'I can tease too,' she said standing back up to meet his face.

She pressed her slender body against his and Severus put his hands on her backside. This time kissing her softly, slowly. Then he turned Bellatrix around and pushed her against the wall, taking each thigh in his hands and pulling them up around his hips.

'Too long!' She shouted as he kissed her again. So he pushed himself against her and very fast and hard, he pushed in and out. Her body was above his and he saw her smiling, eyes closed with her head back. His face was up against her tender breasts. As he thrust in and out she moved up and down with him.

'DEEPER!' She cried.

Severus pushed deeper and faster as they moved together. Bellatrix felt nothing but pleasure. She did not want this to stop. She had never felt so much pleasure with a man. Her husband merely, _got on with it_. As she gripped Severus's muscular back she screamed and she climaxed, her scream turning into giggles of pleasure. Soon Severus moaned too and she watched him wildly grinning. They were both panting, exhausted. Severus carried her to his bedroom.

'This probably would have been more comfortable Bellatrix,' he panted.

'Oh not as fun!' She laughed as they lay beside one another, his head on her right breast. As she lay, looking up at the ceiling, she realised she was more confused than when she had come to visit Severus again. She supposed he was telling the truth, he would have to be a good liar either way she looked at it. But he sure was not lying about how much he wanted her.


End file.
